


Your broken heart requires all of my attention

by mjonesing (klassmartin)



Series: Music sounds better with you [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Beating the Odds, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, best friends and lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klassmartin/pseuds/mjonesing
Summary: It’s the last week of summer, and they’ve spent every second of it together. Peter’s skin is painted gold from the sun and Michelle’s hair shines. Their fingers are still sticky from the ice cream they shared in the park. Yesterday they took the train out of the city and strolled hand-in-hand down fancy streets with lavish houses and sweet smelling gardens. Last week it rained, and they forged a blanket fort in Peter’s living room and made love on top of cookie crumbs.Today the humidity is off the charts, and Peter and Michelle part ways with a hand shake and watery smiles.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Music sounds better with you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921150
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32
Collections: The Spideychelle Shuffle





	Your broken heart requires all of my attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jsscshvlr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsscshvlr/gifts).



> For the Spotify Shuffle Game: Wipe Your Eyes by Maroon 5

It’s a mutual decision, they tell everyone. A rational, fair and evaluated choice to part ways amicably before they get torn apart by distance or college work or the pain of missing each other every day.

It’s the last week of summer, and they’ve spent every second of it together. Peter’s skin is painted gold from the sun and Michelle’s hair shines. Their fingers are still sticky from the ice cream they shared in the park. Yesterday they took the train out of the city and strolled hand-in-hand down fancy streets with lavish houses and sweet smelling gardens. Last week it rained, and they forged a blanket fort in Peter’s living room and made love on top of cookie crumbs.

Today the humidity is off the charts, and Peter and Michelle part ways with a hand shake and watery smiles.

Peter has obligations; responsibilities he can’t leave behind. Michelle is going to a college hundreds of miles away, her dream since she was a little girl.

It just makes sense.

Ned thinks that’s bullshit. He tells them so - in separate calls, because that’s what they are now; separated - shaking his head and muttering about how long it’ll last before they give in. Michelle assures him she’s fine, that she’ll be gone in a few days and it’ll make it easier. Peter says they always knew it was coming, and could Ned stop calling him a dumbass, please?

But the darkness arrives with the night, the numbness giving way to a cold spike of _but_ and _maybe_ and _what if._ Peterclimbs out of the window and Michelle slams the door behind her.

New York is alive with happy tourists and tired workers but two teenagers make their way through the throngs with heavy shoulders and heavier hearts. They stand in stark contrast to the crowds, an inky stain smeared through the primary colours of a beautiful painting.

He sees her first. He always sees her. Even when she thought he didn’t.

“MJ?”

She looks up from the cracks in the asphalt to the masked boy perched on a street light above her. Her eyes shine under its light, but not in a way he ever wanted to see.

They end up swinging through the streets to their favourite spot, a quiet rooftop with pretty views and the smell of fresh bread at every hour. She clings to him but it’s different. This time is the first she doesn’t scream.

On the roof, Peter lets her go but Michelle doesn’t. Her arms are tight around his shoulders, nose pressed into his neck so she can smell the strange mix of sweat, body wash and that weird tinge of technology. He relaxes after a moment, holding her close.

“It’s not fair,” he mumbles into her hair. “It’s not _fair_.”

Her tears leak into the fabric of his suit. “I was sitting at home crying and I wanted so badly to talk to you, but I couldn’t. Best friends are supposed to help you through a break up but… What do you do when it’s your best friend you’ve broken up with?”

Peter cups her cheek and pulls back to brush away the tears staining her cheeks. “All I wanted was to talk to you about it. And I _missed_ you. I missed you so much.”

She steels herself, tasting the salt of her tears on her lips as Peter holds her tighter. “Are we doing the right thing? What if… what if this is a mistake?”

He frowns. “We had so many reasons. You even calculated the probability of -“

“Fuck statistics. Why do we have to make ourselves just another number?” Her hand strokes over his chest, feeling his hummingbird heartbeat beneath her palm. “Maybe we can beat the odds.”

“MJ,” he says cautiously, something a little like hope in his eyes. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, what if we don’t break each other’s hearts?”

Peter exhales. He smiles. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> @mjonesing on Tumblr as always


End file.
